Marceline Abadeer
Marceline Abadeer (aka the Queen Of The Damned) is a main protagonist in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is half vampire-half demon, and is generally sarcastic. She's a current student at Megaville Elementary, whereas she plays on the school's basketball team, and is part of the Drama Club. She has an love for singing and music. She is also friends with Bee Lake. Personality Marceline is described as a wild rocker girl. She is a lover of all things exotic and still travels across the land often. She has a mischievous personality and is rarely intimidated. Despite seeming evil in her first two appearances, Marceline is a trickster at heart, and her "evil plans" often turn out to be nothing more than elaborate jokes. She also occasionally has violent outbursts, as shown in Issue 1, Issue 2, and Issue 7. She is also very independent, and in early chapters would often act without concern for anybody else unless their her friends. It is easier for Marceline to express her feelings through music, but has trouble expressing them otherwise. She can also be sentimental, as she was very emotionally attached to her teddy bear Hambo. Appearances Marceline has light blue-gray skin and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet. She also sports two marks on her neck, which are presumably the marks of the bite that turned her into a vampire. Her main outfit features a red and black striped shirt, dark blue pants and red boots, along with a sunhat. Powers & Abilities Being half-vampire and half-demon, Marceline posseses many supernatural abilities, which include the ability to fly, turn invisible, Pyrokinesis, and Telekinesis. She is also shown to be capable of raising the dead, shapeshifting into numerous horrifying creatures, and suck shades of red out of objects. She also has the ability to fly through walls, as if she were a ghost. Other then her supernatural powers, Marceline is also very good at basketball, singing, and playing the bass. Weaknesses Marceline is very vulnerable to sunlight, as is common in vampire lore, she does not dissolve right away however. Marceline is capable of unrestricted movement on a bright sunny day provided that she shields herself, which she usually accomplishes with a combination of a parasol and a large sunhat, sometimes with the addition of full-length gloves to cover her arms. According to Marceline, moving around on a bright day still hurts mildly, comparable to scraping her knee, but she can bear it. Exposure to direct sunlight will cause Marceline to painfully melt into a pile of goo, though if she retreats into cover she can heal back to normal within moments. It is not clear if prolonged exposure to direct sunlight will eventually kill Marceline outright. Also like typical vampires, Marceline cannot see her own reflection in a mirror. She also is allergic to garlic. In Issue 7, she reveals she cannot digest syrup. Origin Marceline is an actual character in the Cartoon Network series called "Adventure Time". However, this Marceline may been an alternate version, as the one in PPGD is 12 years old, while the one in Adventure Time is 18 years old. Category:Heroes